The Powers of a Jedi
by Han-not-solo
Summary: Ciam Leeste, an 18 year old Padawan is on the journey to find out about her fathers legacy and tragic death, with help from her friends, will she be able to find what shes looking for? Or will she be distracted by new friendships and love interests? (TAKES PLACE FROM THE BEGINING OF A NEW HOPE)


People always say that everyone's family is crazy, one way or another, but according to Ciam, no-ones can compare to hers. One evil sister, a depressed mother, a dead father, and a Jedi mentor who she considers her only true family member.

Ciam Leeste is a 18 year old Padawan to Obi Wan Kenobi, coming from a long line of Jedis. Her sister, Aromenc who is a fully trained Jedi, betrayed the Rebel Alliance to enter the Dark side as Darth Vader's apprentice, this destroyed Ciam, for a non-explainable reason she looked up to Aromenc, she had wanted to be like her, but when she turned on them, Ciam couldn't comprehend it, as Aromenc being 18, and Ciam being 13, it was tough, she only knew the good in the world, she believed everything and everyone was innocent and had what they wanted in life and if they didn't have what they want, she would want to help them achieve what they wanted.

"Ciam, Ciam! You have to concentrate!" Obi Wan commented to the young girl.

"You know, I'm the same age as Aromenc, when she moved to the dark side." She said closing her green lightsaber.

The Jedi Knight sighed, he knew this conversation would come up one day, " You have so much of your father in you, all the good in the world comes from your soul young one. Don't fall prey to your sisters antics of the Dark Side."

"Please tell me about my father, I need to know more about him, you always avoid the topic and I want to know my Jedi side." Ciam quickly turned the tables, subject wise, much to Obi's dislike.

"Come on young one, let's take a walk." Obi sat his lightsaber on his belt, and began walking along the rocky red mountains of Tatooine.

"Start from the beginning, how did you meet him, master?" The excited girl asked.

"Well to ask me to go back to when I was much younger is a struggle, my memory is failing me..." He lied.

"No! Come on, you're a Jedi! Use the force, use the force to help you remember! I'm sorry for the pestering, master... Just at least tell me his name." Ciam insisted.

"Your father was part of the Jedi Alliance, a great friend to Qui Gon Jin and myself, he was a selfless man, obsessed with the idea of only wanting good, light in the galaxy, he tried so hard to defeat the galactic empire, he did every thing he could've. A true leader."

"But what happened to him? How did he die?"

"He died defending the Jedi's, only a week after finding out that your mother was pregnant with you." Obi answered, much to Ciam's dismay.

"You haven't told me his name." She said softly.

"Mace, Mace Windu."

She had never heard of that name, she'd only heard her father being referred to as 'her mothers husband' or 'her father' no names.

"Thank you, Master Obi, I just, just wanted, no needed to know where I came from, why I'm always compared to him."

She felt a strong shoulder bump into her.

"Watch it!" She said to the back facing her.

"Well, sorry Princess didn't know I was entering Royal territor- oh I don't need to use my manners it's just you." The smuggler laughed off.

"Hi Han, nice to see you too" she replied.

"What are you doing here? I mean I never see you anymore."

"You never see me? I never see you, where've you been?"

"You know, flying across galaxies, killing bounty hunters, the usual antics of a space pirate-smuggler." He replied with a smirk.

"Well, I think I should be getting back, business needs attending. Ciam, Han." Obi slowly walked back to his extremely humble abode.

"So what's a day in the life like for a Jedi lord, like yourself?" He asked playfully wrapping his arm around my shoulders and using his other hand to make light saber actions with added sound effects.

"I'm not a Jedi, I'm a Padawan, and I'm certainly not a lord, far from it. Anyway, I just do a lot of training I guess, learn a lot."

"Well I'm only trained in the arts of smuggling, nothing too fancy like your kind of official training that takes years to master."

"Anyway where's Chewie, I saw him the other day, getting some parts for a ship, that's all he told me." Ciam continued as they walked into the town center.

"Oh yeah he's busy fixing one of the engine panels, he's been working on it for about four days now."

"So you're making him do all that work by himself?" She stopped walking and faced Han.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" He now towered over her.

"You know, he never gets the credit he deserves, he basically does everything here for you, for what? For you to just say 'Thanks Chew'?" She raised my voice.

"Listen here lady, I worked my ass off to get where I am, I owe more people money and jewels than you could imagine, so I guess getting a little load off my shoulders is the least amount of help I need." He was revving up and getting louder by the second.

"Whatever, I guess I'll see you around." She whispered.

"Yeah." He walked away as she stood where she was, she felt something pass through her, like electricity, telling her not to move, something bad was going to happen.

As if on cue Han was stopped by a Rodian (a bounty hunter) they exchanged a few words before she noticed the creature lift up a heavy machine gun, Han took a step back he picked up his small gun that was no match against his bounty hunter. The Rodian lifted his gun higher aiming at Hans head, She knew she had to stop this, and quick. Using the force she lifted her hand up and knocked the gun out of the Rodians hand and began strangling him. Han, surprised, looked back and saw where this was coming from and put his gun away.

"Oh so the princess's got some bad in her." Han smirked as he talked.

"I don't see it being necessary for you to call me princess, this is simply an act of kindness and ass saving." Ciam told the smuggler.

"Thankyou, I guess, that is if you're going to accept my thanks?"

"I'll accept it." She let the Rodian go, him falling to the ground way gone past out.

"You're not half bad for a Padawan." He smiled though the words, he would never call her a Padawan because for a simple minded guy in that situation, as Han was, he didn't get the Jedi ways, he didn't believe in the force, a man who goes by 'gotta see it, to believe it."

"I guess I should head home, my mother probably needs my help with some things." She said in a semi awkward manner.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess I should go back to Chewie, give him some attention, as suggested by you." He commented. She nodded with a grin and walked off into the opposite direction.

She arrived home only momentarily stopped for a water refill break.

"Mother, I'm home!" She loudly said as she entered her small sand caved house.

"Hi honey, How are you? Did you have a good day?" Normally sounded in a happy tone, she used her monotonous voice that after a few years of depression has turned into her everyday voice.

"I-it was good, but I have something, I want to discuss with you." Ciam announced.

"What is it?" Sacromius (her mother) asked, sat at the small wooden table in the left corner of their 'living' room.

"I know this might be a bit hard to hear, because I know that we haven't ever actually talked about it, but-" Ciam got cut off.

"Please don't tell me you're planning to go down the path your sister did." Her mother said far too quickly.

"No mother, you know if never do that, it's something that shouldn't be a bad thing, it's quite good actually," I sighed before I continued, partly because of my exaggerated beating heart, and because of the dramatic emphasis I wanted to pull over, " I know my father is Mace Windu, the Jedi Knight." Her mother just breathed out heavily and sunk her head.

"Why is this such a solemn subject with you? I understand that he was your husband and all, but you can't just shelter me from the world all because you don't like this subject." Ciam asked annoyed with her depressed mother.

"Ciam, I'm not sheltering you, when your father died, I-I was destroyed, I thought my life was over, I couldn't do anything for months on end, I finally decided that I needed to get over it, not forever and not completely, but I needed to become a better mother and focus on you and your sister rather than my own problems, so I thought it would be better for both of us, if I cut your father out of our lives entirely," Ciam tried to understand where her mother was coming from, she knew it was hard on someone when they lose a person very close to them, this situation was no less a joke or sadder than when Aromenc left, she felt terrible, Ciam would've given her own life just to see her sister one last time, she hated talking about that, but it would crawl into her mind every living second of very living day.

"Mother, I understand it's touchy subject, and I understand if you thought it would be a hard topic to discuss with two young children, but I'm an adult now, and I know he never did anything bad, he was a genuine good guy, I don't know why people are so scared of speaking about him, it's taken years of convincing to get Obi to tell me anything about my father."

"I want you to hear when I say what I say next because I'm only going to say this once, and then the conversation is over," Ciam nodded, nervous yet excited to hear what her mother had to say, " Your father, had to do things he definitely didn't want nor think he'd ever have to do, but when he died the dark side of the force, was after anything that was related to him, because they knew that one if not both of his children would grow up to develop Jedi powers even if they, they been you never used them, you are your own person now, I understand that you aren't a nine year old that I can mold into being the person I want you to be, but I think that you should know that people will do whatever they can to get to you, to kill you, and you need to protect yourself from those people, don't be tricked into telling people who your father was unless you know that you can trust them."

Obi wan didn't mention anything of the sort to Ciam, to her this seemed unreal to say the least.

"Mother, I'll be careful don't worry, Obi Wan Kenobi has taught me well, I'm able to fend for myself, and if anything I know that Han and Chewbacca will help me in anyway they can." Ciam assured her mum, by giving her a hug while speaking.

"Just don't turn, don't give into the dark side, don't be seduced into giving up everything you've worked so hard to earn, your sister made the worst decision ever possible." Ciam nodded, she wouldn't give in, she's stronger than that, she's got everything she needs here and she's going to leave this place in better conditions than when she arrived here.

Ciam knew that the next few months and years of her life would be tough, but with her friends and new found relationships she might bramble to over come the evil in the galaxy and **finish what her father started.**


End file.
